Rollers can be arranged relative to a flexible conveyor or endless-belt system to support the belt as necessary to allow the belt to convey material or objects. Rollers may be passive or powered. The present invention relates to a powered roller that, in addition to supporting the belt, rotates to displace that portion of the belt in contact therewith in a linear direction substantially tangential to the roller surface, and that application of the present invention will be described herein in detail. However, the principles of the present invention may be applied to powered rollers for use in operating environments other than conveyor or endless-belt systems.
A common type of powered roller employs a fluid motor arranged within a roller drum. The motor is secured to a fixed motor support shaft at one end that is supported by a first external bearing. The motor drive shaft is secured to the interior surface of the roller drum by a drive flange. The roller drum is supported at a proximal end by a roller bearing that engages the fixed motor support shaft and at a distal end by a second external bearing. The first and second external bearings are configured to support the roller drum in a desired spatial relationship relative to an external structure.
Fluid such as hydraulic fluid is introduced into the fluid motor through the first external bearing and the fixed motor shaft such that the fluid motor causes rotation of the roller drum relative to the external structure. When used as part of a conveyor assembly, the conveyor belt rests on the external surface of the roller drum such that rotation of the roller drum causes linear displacement of the conveyor belt.
The need exists for hydraulic roller systems and methods capable of easy installation and that allow the adaptation of a given fluid motor to roller drums of different dimensions.